


Estoy aquí, Kurt

by Sycaramatsu64



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycaramatsu64/pseuds/Sycaramatsu64
Summary: Sabretooth quiere arrebatarle todo a Logan, y eso implica hacerle daño al amor de su vida: Kurt Wagner.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Victor Creed/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Estoy aquí, Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Phoenix nunca existió, fue tan solo un sueño.

En la quietud de la noche, Kurt descansaba acostado en su cama, un espacio vacío a su lado, pues Logan, su actual pareja, había salido a una misión. 

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Kurt volteó, una silueta robusta se alcanzaba a distinguir entre la oscuridad de la habitación. 

—¿Logan? 

Una mano tomó su cuello con fuerza, unas largas uñas se pasearon por su rostro. 

—No intentes nada, si te mueves o te teletransportas, mataré a todos aquí 

Kurt comenzó a temblar. Una enorme mano tomó su cabeza, jalando su cabello y poniendolo contra en colchón. 

—Que lindo niño, de seguro mi hermanito te trata bien ¿No es así? —dijo el hombre mientras desgarraba la ropa de Kurt

—B-bitte, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo al borde de las lágrimas 

—Jimmy te ama, ¿Me equivoco? Él es feliz contigo —su tono fue crudo —, quiero arrebatarle eso y me gustaría divertirme un rato 

Victor tomó el pantalón de Kurt y lo desgarro, dejando al desnudo la parte baja de su cuerpo. Sin algun tipo de preparación, introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Kurt. El joven gritó de dolor y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas. 

—Ah, eso es. Estoy seguro que esto te gusta 

—N-nein, p-por favor detente 

—¡Cállate! —gritó soltando un golpe en el rostro de Kurt. 

Kurt comenzó a sollozar, su cuerpo temblando, comenzó murmurar frases en alemán que Creed no entendía. 

Victor introdujo otros dos dedos a la vez, provocando un grito ahogado por parte de Kurt. Comenzó a moverlos, su mano se movía también. Con su otra mano agarró el muslo de Kurt y lo tiró hacia arriba,abriendo más su entrada. 

—¡Bitte! ¡Nghht b-bitte! 

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —gritó furioso, retiró sus dedos de Kurt y los reemplazo por su miembro, entrando sin piedad. 

—¡NnnhhAAAAH! ¡NO! —excalmó Kurt 

—Oh, sí. Ya veo porque Jimmy ama hacer esto contigo 

Victor comenzó a moverse sin piedad alguna, el cuerpo de Kurt rebotaba al ritmo de sus empujes, la cama golpeando contra la pared. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kurt le impedían ver con claridad, sus sollozos y gemidos no le permitían articular palabras.  
Solo podía concentrarse en la sensación de asco y dolor que le producía cada roce contra el cuerpo de Victor. 

Creed tomó el cabello de Kurt y tiró de él, obligandolo a levantarse. Lamió la piel azul en su cuello, saboreando las cicatrices en su cuerpo. 

—Ahora me perteneces, niño —Sonrió con maldad —Imagina que Jimmy te vea de esta manera, llorando, gimiendo y gritando, dejando que te folle, estaría tan enojado contigo 

Kurt no dijo nada, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, su cuerpo comenzó a doler, pero no le dolía tanto como el sentimiento de haber traicionado a Logan, pues al no poder defenderse, él creyó que le estaba cediendo el permiso de entrar a Victor. 

Escuchó bullicio fuera de su habitación, la puerta se abrió y un destello plateado apartó a Victor, lanzandolo lejos. 

—¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! 

—P-peter —dijo Kurt con debilidad 

Peter tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos. 

—Hermano, hey, está bien, está bien. Pude escucharte, no te preocupes 

—Y-yo... Yo traicioné a Logan... 

—No, no, eso no es cierto. Él viene en camino, verás que no lo traicionaste, no es tú culpa. 

Victor salió por sorpresa, tomando a Peter del cuello, lanzandolo al suelo lo derribó. 

—¿¡Jimmy viene en camino?! ¡Así podra verme humillar a sus dos muchachitos preferidos! —rió. Volteó a mirar a Kurt —Ven acá, niño 

Tomó a Kurt de la cola y con su otra mano tomo su cabello. 

—¡VICTOR! 

Se escuchó un grito, Creed sonrió al reconocer la voz. 

—La diversión ya comenzó —dijo —llevame afuera, niño 

—P-pero —Kurt no quería salir de esa manera, desnudo, humillado 

—¡AHORA! O mataré al chico veloz 

Kurt miró a Peter en el suelo y teletransportó a Victor fuera de la mansión. 

Logan, por otro lado, había entrado y pronto llegó a la habitación. Al ver a Peter en el suelo fue a auxiliarle. 

—Hey, niño. Peter responde —sacudió el cuerpo débil del joven 

—S-se... Se llevó a Kurt... —respondió débilmente 

Logan gruñó, mirando hacía la ventana. Fue de nuevo afuera para buscar a Kurt. 

—¡VICTOR! —volvió a gritar 

—Hola Jimmy —respondió Sabertooth

Logan volteó. Miró como Víctor tenía a Kurt atrapado, semidesnudo. Los ojos del joven estaban cerrados y llenos de lágrimas. 

—L-logan... 

—¡Suéltalo ahora mismo! ¡Él no tiene nada qué ver en esto! —le gritó en lo que parecía mas un rugido 

—Entonces ven por él 

Victor puso sus uñas sobre el pecho de Kurt y comenzó a rasgar, dejando una herida superficial. 

—¡NO! 

Logan se lanzó hacía el, derribandolo. Kurt cayó rendido a un lado de ellos. 

—¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando abandonas a tú familia, James! —gritó Víctor enterrando sus garras en el pecho de Logan

—Tú no eres mi familia —sacó sus garras y, al igual que Victor, las enterró en el pecho ajeno 

—¿Crees que podrás evitar que algo le pase a tu adorado chico azul? El sufrirá, lo haré sufrir hasta la muerte —rió 

Logan dió un gruñido a la vez que lanzó a Víctor. Creed regresó corriendo, pero un relámpago se atravesó en su camino, apartandolo de su enemigo. 

Miró a su alrededor, algunos de los estudiantes habían salido de la mansión. Era inevitable debido al alboroto que se escuchó. 

—Recuerdalo, Jimmy. Él sufrirá —volvió a reír y desapareció entre los árboles. 

Logan iría tras él, pero tenía algo más importante que atender; Kurt. Escuchó silenciosos murmuros entre los estudiantes. Volteó y miró a Kurt en el suelo, su piel expuesta. Todos mirando al joven azul mientras él solo sollozaba en silencio. 

Se acercó a él y lo cubrió con su chaqueta. 

—¡Todo está bien! ¡A dormir todos! —gritó Logan, su tono parecía furioso —¡Adentro, ahora! 

Los estudiantes entraron a la mansión. 

—Logan... —dijo Kurt con debilidad 

—Hey, elfo, ya estoy aquí —su voz era suave, abrazó a Kurt y le dió un beso en la frente. Miró la parte baja de Kurt y notó algunos moretones y rasguños en sus piernas—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese infeliz? 

Kurt se quedó callado, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Logan, cubriendose con la chaqueta mientras la tomaba con fuerza. 

—Elfo ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —insistió con un tono más serio —¡Kurt! ¡¿Qué te hizo?! 

—L-lo siento... Sí no lo hacía... —su voz estaba quebrada, casi no podía hablar 

—Oh por dios, no —Logan abrazó a Kurt con fuerza, su corazón se rompió al darse cuenta que su elfo había sido violado. 

—Perdoname... P-perdón 

—No, no no. No te tienes que disculpar —besó la frente del joven —tú no tienes la culpa de nada 

"La culpa es mía" pensó Logan. Cargó a Kurt y lo llevó a su habitación. Al entrar, Peter ya se había recuperado casi por completo. 

—Niño, necesito estar a solas con Kurt —afirmó 

—¿Él está bien? 

—No 

Peter miró a Kurt por un momento y salió, cerrando la puerta. Logan recostó al chico azul en su cama, vió las sábanas desordenadas y la ropa de Kurt en el suelo. 

Subió a la cama con el, Kurt seguía llorando, su cuerpo encogido en señal de vergüenza y de miedo. Su cola estaba entre sus piernas. 

—No debí dejarte solo —dijo Logan —Mira lo que te hizo, y no estuve para protegerte... 

—Logan... —dijo entre sollozos 

—¿Sí, elfo? 

Kurt no respondió, lo que alarmó a Logan. 

—¿Elfo? —exclamó. Se acercó y miró su rostro, solo estaba tan agotado que cayó dormido.

Logan acarició su cabello, peinandolo un poco. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, limpió la sangre en su pecho, y besó sus mejillas. 

—Estoy aquí, Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón


End file.
